Wet Days
by Cyberbird
Summary: Andi has decided it is time Axle had a bath, and he is not at all amused...at first.  Follows "Of Axles and Hackers"  OC/OC Oneshot.


**AN: Characters are from my story "Of Axles and Hackers," please check it out if you haven't already! Here's a little something to tide you over. I know it's been done before, but I couldn't help it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wet Days <strong>

"Axle, stop fidgeting."

"I'm not."

"You are, now stop. I swear, you're worse than Ironhide when he can't shoot something."

"I don't see why this is necessary."

"You're filthy. You haven't had a bath since you got here. Now hold still!"

"I'm perfectly capable of washing myself."

"Be that as it may, you are not in a position to do so now. Unless of course you want my parents to see, or any of the neighbors. However, seeing as the idea is for you to stay hidden, it looks like you don't have a choice in the matter. Besides, the last thing I need is for Will to get on my case about the responsibilities of keeping you with me…like I haven't already been living with you for over a month. So stop moving around!"

Axle huffed slightly, and finally stopped inching back and forth on the driveway in his alt. mode. Andi had to smother a laugh as he slumped down on his tires, almost as if he were pouting. She had decided the day before, that it was time that Axle had a bath. He had been on Earth now for almost two months, and despite his uncanny ability to stay clean, she felt that the time had come that he had a good wash. Of course, when she had suggested such, Axle had not hesitated to tell her 'no'. And of course, she had ignored his protests.

It took a lot of cajoling on her part, but finally, after a threat of locking him in the garage for the rest of the week, Axle reluctantly agreed.

The weather had been on her side that day, and Andi had happily dug out her black bikini, thrown a t-shirt and some shorts on over it, before instructing Axle to pull out of the garage and park on the driveway. She had happily set to work then, while Axle grumbled all the while. It wasn't long before both Axle and herself were thoroughly soaked.

She was bending over, washing one of his tires when she heard another car pull up the driveway behind her. Standing, she turned and smiled as a familiar yellow Camaro came to a stop before them. As the car came to a stop, the driver's side door opened and a young man stepped out.

"Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby this evenin'. Lookin' for some hot stuff baby tonight." The music blared out of the Camaro's now open door.

"Bumblebee!"

"I'm bringin' sexy back! Those other suckers don't know how to act!"

Andi threw a wet soapy sponge at Bumblebee's windshield, blushing furiously. "Shut up, Bee!"

"Working at the carwash! At the carwash, yeah!" Despite having his voice back, the yellow bot still often used sound bites from the radio to communicate.

"Well, that's a little better. What are you guys up to?"

"Just in the neighborhood. Thought we'd stop by and say hi." Sam said as he threw her sponge back to her.

"Where's Mikaela?"

"She's out of town for a few days. Went to visit her dad." Sam shifted slightly. The subject of Mikaela's father always made him a little nervous. Especially since Mikaela had been talking about telling her father about the two of them dating. While Mr. Banes was currently in jail, his parole hearing was coming up and the chance that he would be released on probation was high. It probably wouldn't be too long before father and boyfriend would meet. Sam was scared shitless by the idea.

He smirked then and eyed her wet outfit. "If I gave you five dollars would you wash Bee?"

Grabbing her hose, she sprayed him as he laughed at her. "Sorry, this is a self-service carwash," she laughed as Sam tried to dodge the spray.

The four visited for a few more minutes before Sam and Bee left to meet up with Lennox and some of the other bots. Andi returned to work, assuring Sam that they would be at the meeting later that evening. The Autobots were currently in preparation for the arrival of several more bots, specifically Axle's team. Andi was anxious to meet the bots she had heard so much about over the past few weeks, and she knew Axle was just as excited.

Picking up the hose, she sprayed off Axle's wheels before wetting his hood. She laughed as he shivered slightly when the water hit him.

"Cold?"

"Freezing," he acknowledged.

She chuckled. "Sorry, can't be helped." Picking up her sponge, she went to work washing his sides and hood. She ran the sponge across his frame in large circles, falling into a rhythm as she went.

When she reached his front, she was forced to lean heavily on him in order to reach the center of his hood. Continuing her circular motion, she jumped slightly when a rumble erupted from beneath her. Frowning in confusion, she paused for just a moment waiting to see if the sound would happen again. When nothing happened, she shrugged and went back to work. No more than thirty seconds later, another, louder rumble sounded, only this time Andi knew exactly where it was coming from because along with the sound came slight vibrations from beneath her. It was Axle.

Andi paused and looked up at Axle's windshield, eye's wide in surprise and amusement. "Did you just purr at me?"

"What? No, of course not! You're hearing things."

She raised an amused eyebrow and grinned at the now flustered bot. He had begun to fidget again. "Mmhm. That must be it." Still smiling, she continued to run the wet sponge rhythmically across Axle's hood. Another rumble, louder than the last, sounded and this time she could feel the vibrations beneath her hand. Smiling wider, she looked up again and grinned coyly at Axle. "If I had known you would enjoy this so much, I would have suggested it sooner."

Axle sputtered, unable to come up with a suitable answer. Andi knew that if he could, he would now be blushing furiously. She chuckled slightly, but decided to give the poor bot a break. She continued her work without comment, all the while paying close attention to Axle's various reactions to her cleaning.

It wasn't long before Andi had turned Axle into a great puddle of mush. He was putty beneath her hands, rumbling openly and slumped low on his tires, utterly relaxed and content. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was in fact sleeping.

Finally finished scrubbing him, and now ready to hose him down, Andi picked up the hose and patted him gently on his hood. As much as she would have loved to let him sleep, he needed to rinse off and she didn't want to scare him when she turned the hose on.

"Axle, wake up."

"Hmm? What?"

She smiled gently at his disoriented tone of voice. "Time to rinse off. It's gonna be a little cold."

"What? You're done already?" He sounded disappointed.

She turned the hose on and began rinsing away the soap suds. "Yeah. Wasn't so bad, was it?"

He grumbled slightly, but refused to comment. Andi just smiled, knowing she had won this battle. Finishing his hose down, she went back into the garage and grabbed a towel. Toweling him dry, she then patted herself down.

"There, all done. You're good as new."

Axle merely hummed in agreement. Tossing the towel to the side, Andi peeled off her soaked t-shirt and shorts, before climbing up onto his hood. Stretching out across Axle's hood and windshield in her bikini, she sighed in contentment. She had forgotten how tiring giving a car a good cleaning could be. Making herself comfortable, she closed her eyes and let the suns' rays hit her, warming and drying her still slightly wet body. Axle was once again rumbling slightly beneath her, content to let her rest on his hood.

Andi smiled as she rested. It had been fun, and she was pretty sure Axle had enjoyed it even more than she had, despite his lack of enthusiasm. A thought came to her then, and she grinned mischievously.

"So, Axle…" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought andor if there is anything in particular you would like to see happen between Andi and Axle. I'm open to suggestions. On another note, the sequel is in the works! **


End file.
